Skipping Rehab
by moore7am
Summary: Read Intro
1. Chapter 1

Seth was sitting on his bed holding his plastic horse Captain Oats. He knew exactly what was going on downstairs right now. He heard his mom yelling hurtful things not only towards his dad but Ryan as well. He didn't hear any noise and grew worried. He got up and went to his door and grabbed the handle in record time but suddenly he couldn't move. He was scared to know what was happening and he didn't know if he was strong enough to go downstairs and face her. So he let go of the handle and sat on the edge of his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and waished to himself that Summer was with him right now because she would make him do the right thing or atleast be calming him down right now, but when he called Summer she was having lunch with her dad and he wasn't ready for the rest of the community to look down on his mom. They hated his dad and him, but everyone respected his mom. She was the Queen of Newport. He heard more yelling and then hear the front door slam. He closed his eyes he didn't want to know who just left. He then laid back on his bed still forcing his eyes to stay shut as tears fells down his cheeks. After laying there crying for about an hour Seth finally got up and went downstairs. That was his second biggest regret, his first being leaving Summer for Portland. He saw his dad who he had never seen so sad before. Seth then saw Ryan sitting at the table and he didn't even look at Seth, he was lost in his own thoughts. Hailey stood up and walked over to Seth giving him a hug. That's when Seth knew his mother was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth hadn't left his room for the entire day. Summer had called him at least 5 times but he wasn't ready to tell her and he wasn't ready to accept for himself. He was hoping that she would change her mind and come back. Know that she had made a big mistake and remember what she said when Dawn Atwood did the same thing to Ryan just a while back, but as every minute passed Seth knew that he was being childish for thinking such things. There was a very silent knock on his door. He didn't even bother to respond figuring whoever it was would come in anyways, sure enough he heard the door open.

"Seth" his aunt said softly

Seth sat up in his bed a little looking over at his aunt. He was already sick of the pity looks he got from the 4 people that knew. Those being Julie, Marissa and Jimmy Cooper and his Aunt Hailey.

"You hungry?" she asked sitting on the side of his bed

"Not really" Seth said quietly

"Do you wanna talk?" she asked thinking that for sure Seth would start to ramble.

"No" he said quickly

Hailey watched him for a minute knowing not to push him to talk. "Okay, well if you do I am downstairs"

"Okay'

Hailey then got up and left the room. She went downstairs to the kitchen and found Marissa making a sandwich. "Did you get Ryan to eat something?"

"Yeah" Marissa replied then paused and looked up at Hailey "How's Seth?"

"He's not talking… do you think he has told Summer yet?" Hailey asked

"No, otherwise she would be here making him eat something then dragging him around looking for his mom"

Hailey nodded her head "Can I have her number?"

Marissa paused for a moment thinking about her answer "I know she should hear this from Seth but if he's not talking then someone needs to tell her. I will call her after I take the sandwich to Ryan."

"Okay thanks I am going to see how your parents are doing with Sandy"

* * *

Marissa took Ryan his sandwich and he mumbled a thank you then she excused herself to go call Summer. She dialed her best friends number and waited. When Marissa thought for sure Summer was going to answer she was about to hang up the phone and try Summers house but suddenly Summer picked up.

"Cohen?" she said out of breath

"No sorry to disappoint Sum its just me" Marissa said trying to act normal just for a moment

"Oh sorry Coop, are you at the Cohen's because I have tried calling Seth like 5 times and he is not answering his phone and yesterday I got a weird call from him and I knew something was up but he played it off saying he was bored and that he would just wait for Ryan, but I think something was up. Not to mention since when does Cohen not take my calls"

"Sum…. Your doing it again"

"Doing what?" Summer asked

"The rambling"

"I am going to kill Cohen, he is rubbing off on me way to much"

Marissa sighed wishing that Summer wouldn't have said that because she knew that Summer was rubbing off on Seth and that is why he wasn't talking to anybody right now.

"Look Sum… the reason Seth called you yesterday and the reason that he is not taking your calls today is… well… you know how after Caleb's funeral Kirsten got a little tipsy?"

"Yeah" Summer said worried

"Well turns out she had been doing these kinds of things for a while and they tried holding an intervention for her yesterday and now she is gone"

Summer dropped her phone. Kirsten Cohen was like a mother to her and she could only imagine the pain that both Seth and Ryan were going through. She heard Marissa voice faintly through the phone but was too shocked to respond. Finally after a minute she slowly reached down and picked up the phone.

"I am on my way Coop" she said rushed and then closed her phone running around her room trying to gather something. She packed a couple outfits, Princess Sparkle, her cell phone charger and her diary. She thought all these things would help her help Seth. She ran downstairs and was stopped by her dads voice.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Co… I mean Seth's"

"Why?"

"He needs me right now Kirsten left yesterday"

Neil was shocked by this news "Why?"

"It's a long story and I don't know it all to well"

"Oh okay, well just call me if you need anything okay sweetie" Neil said kissing the top of her head

"Thanks daddy"

After Summer left, Neil went to his office but left Gloria who had been listening to his and Summer conversation in the kitchen. Gloria wasted no time spreading the word that the Cohen's so despartly wanted to keep to themselves.

* * *

Hailey opened the door and was happy to see Summer with a bag.

"He is in his room" she told Summer

"Thanks… oh and I am sorry to hear about everything"

For the first time Hailey knew what it felt like to see the pity in someone's eyes towards her since Kristen left, she didn't really care though. She was more worried about how these three men were going to move on without Kirsten.

"Thanks, but Seth needs you more"

"Right" Summer then made her way upstairs. She didn't even both knocking she just walked in the room.

There was no sound in the house which was very unusual for the Cohen household. Its what Summer loved about the house. There was always somebody to talk to and there was always something going on. Now the house seemed so dead and empty. As she was walking into Seth's room she saw Julie and Jimmy Cooper standing at the end of the hall whispering among themselves. She then felt bad for Sandy who was probably locked away in his room. She gave them a sad smile before walking into the room.

She walked in Seth's room and felt tears form in her eyes when she saw his red puffy eyes. He wasn't looking at her, she was grateful because she quickly regained her composure. She needed to be strong for him. She sat on the side of his bed and took his hand in hers. He was still in the same outfit as yesterday she knew because they went to breakfast yesterday morning. Now only 24 hours later everything was a mess.

"Hey Cohen" she whispered

He looked at her and gave her a small sad smile.

"I brought Princess Sparkle for Captain"

"He is a mess right now I don't think she should see him like this" Seth said hoarsely

"Well she is worried about Oats and wants to be there for him"

Seth didn't know how to reply to this so he just nodded his head. Summer sat the plastic horse on the nightstand before laying next to Seth laying herself over him listening to his heartbeat.

"I know its hard Cohen, but its not your fault"

"Like hell it isn't first I sailed away, then I wasn't even strong enough to go to the stupid intervention. I heard her yell that she couldn't have a problem, because if she did I would be there with them and that they were all over reacting."

"Cohen"

"She left after that… that was the last thing she said" Seth whispered as tears fell from his eyes

Summer rolled over so she could look him in the eyes "Cohen its not your fault. There were other things like your grandfather dieing, I noticed some tension between your mom and dad, not to mention Hailey walking in and out, your nana's cancers was hard on her. There were a million things going on so don't blame yourself because your mom loved you"

"Then why did she leave me?"

"Because she is not thinking clear right now, the alcohol and grief is clouding her thoughts and after a while when they both wear off she will be back"

"Then why isn't your mom here and what about Dawn?"

"That's different"

"How, you told me that your mom left because she was struggling with a drug problem. Dawn left because she was drinking and doing drugs. So how is my mom going to be different?" Seth had pulled away from Summer and was standing up looking down at her.

Summer had to swallow her tears at the hurtful things Seth was saying. "Cohen"

"Answer my question" Seth said determined

"Because your mom actually loved you, my mom and Ryan's were different"

"How?"

"I told you because she loved you"

"Bullshit" Seth yelled

Summer stood in the silence taken back by Seth's actions and words.

"Seth, if you lose faith now" Summer was stopped because Seth raised his hand

"I don't want to hear it… I think you should leave"

Summers jaw dropped "Seth… I want to help you"

"I don't need help" he said bitterly and when she looked at him she was reminded of her conversation with Marissa after her own mother left.

Summer stood up and faced Seth. "I will leave my dairy from after my mom left. It pretty much has every feeling and thought I went through for the a year after. If you need to talk Cohen I am here"

"Just go" Seth whispered looking away as more tears fell

Summer wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. "I love you Cohen" she whispered then ran out of the room scared to what his reply would be.

"I love you to Summer" he whispered when he heard the door slam shut .


	3. Chapter 3

It had been one week since Kirsten Cohen walked out and the three men she lived with had been in bed since. After a couple of days Julie and Hailey couldn't stand to be in the house because it was starting to smell and they were not used to quite Seth and Sandy. Jimmy's visits were less often and shorter but he still made sure they were all alive. Marissa was there day and night with Ryan. He never said anything but she would just sit there with him and work on homework or whatever she needed to do. Summer hadn't tried calling or coming over she didn't know what to say to Seth after there last talk so she didn't say anything at all. Seth was laying in his bed awake but unsure of what time of day it was. He had heard Jimmy Cooper come in the house earlier but all he said to Seth was a simple hi followed by the door shutting. His bedroom door was being opened again and he pulled the covers over his head not wanting to be bothered. That didn't stop the guest who went over and pulled the shades to his window allowing the sunlight to brighten the room. Then Seth felt the guest pull at his blankets and because Seth wasn't expecting this they were removed quickly and with little of a fight.

"What the" Seth said covering his eyes.

"C'mon son, I know you don't want to get up and believe me I would love to spend some more time in bed, but the world hasn't stopped and we can't stop anymore" Sandy said surprisingly cheery

"I am not getting out of bed" Seth said trying to grab his blankets back

"Yes you are because I am your father and I am telling you that you are going to get out of bed and go to school" Sandy said sternly and Seth could see from the look in his father's eyes that this was killing him.

Seth rolled out of bed and mumbled to himself while walking into his bathroom. Sandy gave a small triumphant smile and walked out of the room and went to the pool house to do the same with Ryan. After both boys were up Sandy went back to his room and finished getting himself ready.

* * *

Seth and Ryan walked into the kitchen at the same time. Neither had seen or talked to the other since Kirsten left.

"Hey" Ryan said pulling out two coffee cups.

"Hey" Seth said grabbing the cereal and bagels and throwing them on the island. Both boys sat down Ryan handing Seth his coffee.

"What's up with your dad?" Ryan asked after an awkward silence

"Who knows, I heard Jimmy Cooper come in"

"Must have given him one hell of a speech"

"Guess so"

Seth took a sip of his coffee "I noticed Marissa was here a lot"

"Yeah, I heard that Summer wasn't""Yeah"

Ryan looked over at Seth waiting for him to explain as to why she wasn't, but was met by silence.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked no longer able to wait

"Not really" Seth said as he dad walked in

"Hey boys" Sandy said then going to pour his own coffee. "Ready for school?"

"No" Seth said

Sandy sighed "I know this is hard, but nothing is going to change it so we just have to make the best of it and hope that your mother comes back sooner rather than later"

"Yeah, because that has worked so well in the past" Ryan said both Seth and Sandy getting his reference to his own mother.

"What else do you think we should do?" Sandy asked a little annoyed

Neither one of them said anything "Exactly, this is the best we got. Until you can get better ideas then just live with it" Sandy said pouring out his coffee and setting the cup in the sink.

"I am going to work, you boys can take the Range Rover" Sandy said throwing the keys on the counter in between the boys. "I will be calling to ensure you make it to school… on time" Sandy said then left

Seth followed his dad actions from before "Let's get this over with" he said Ryan grabbing the keys.

* * *

When they got out of the Range Rover there were two pairs of eyes on them instantly that being Summer and Marissa.

"I am going to go to class" Summer said but Marissa stopped her before she could walk away

"Talk to him"

"Coop he doesn't want to talk to me right now. I mean my mom left for the same reasons and still hasn't returned. I remind him that she may not come back"

"Still he needs you" Marissa said dragging Summer over to the boys.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you guys here" she said when they were standing in front of each other.

"Yeah apparently your dad gives one good motivational speech or something because Sandy is ready to get over this" Ryan said

Seth and Summer did everything they could to avoid eye contact until Marissa finally intervened.

"You two need to stop this and start talking because Seth like it or not right now you need Summer so get out of your little mood and just accept it"

Seth looked at Marissa with a look that scared and surprised all three of them.

"Maybe you should just mind your own fucking business" he said bitterly then walked away

The other three looked at each other "He is taking this harder then I thought" Ryan finally said

"Yeah, I am gunna go to class" Summer said uncomfortable talking about Seth like this no matter how worried she was about him. Them talking about him behind his back was not going to help the matters any. In fact they would only end up making them much worse.

* * *

Seth was walking toward his class when he got shoved into a locker by one of the water polo players.

"Welcome back mama's boy"

Normally Seth let there nicknames go and just walked away but that was the past. He had a lot of anger and hurt in him right now that he didn't even think about it before he was running at the guy that shoved him and tackled him to the ground and started punching his face. The other water polo players stood there for a moment not used to seeing Seth fight back. Finally two of them pulled Seth off and slammed him against the lockers. The third guy got up and came and while the other two had Seth pined went to punch him in the stomach but Seth still had his legs and he kicked the guy hard right between the legs and watched him fall to the ground and kicked again this time kicking the boy in the face knocking him over on his back. The two guys both began to hold one arm and punch Seth over and over again in the stomach causing Seth to begin to throw up. Finally some teachers walked in and pulled the boys off of Seth. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. The teachers were taking the two boys when they went to help the third up they were both surprised to find one of the water polo players and very confused.

"What happened to you?" one of the teachers asked

"Him" the kid muttered embarrassed, one of the teachers just smiled at Seth.

Summer was on her way to class when she noticed a mob that was in her way. Not really in the mood to deal with this she began pushing through not saying a word to anyone if she bumped into someone. She glanced to her left to see what was at least causing the commotion. Her mission to get to class was put off when she saw Seth hunched over a little holding his stomach and one of the water polo players getting help while trying to walk away. She changed her direction and pushed through the crowd that was now shrinking.

"Oh my god Cohen what happened?"

Seth looked over surprised to see Summer "Umm I got in a fight"

"An actual fight or just you getting beat up?" Summer asked slightly confused

"An actual fight" Seth said with a small smirk

"What?" Summer was shocked, she never really thought of Seth as the fighting type, hell he didn't even think of himself as the fighting type.

"I see why Ryan likes to punch people so much" Seth joked

Summer smiled just happy that for a second she had the old Seth back. "Okay Mr. Cohen… the principals office" one of the teachers said pointing in the direction to the principals office. Seth leaned down and gave Summer a quick kiss "See you at lunch"

Summers smile grew "Yeah"

* * *

Sandy Cohen walked into the office all he was told that was his son got into a fight, when he saw Seth sitting in the office he was perplexed. He knew Seth got picked on from time to time but never really fought back one reason being because he was always out numbered

"Seth" he said perplexed "You were fighting?"

"Uhh… yeah"

"With who?"

As Sandy asked this three water polo players one already bruising in the face walked out of the office with there parents who looked just as ashamed. Sandy's jaw dropped, now he had seen everything.

"Mr. Cohen" Mrs. Kim said while smiling "Come in"

"Thank you" Sandy said walking past the group coming out

"You as well Seth" Mrs. Kim said sternly then gave Seth a small smile

They all walked in and sat down.

"Now I want you to know Mr. Cohen that I called you down here to follow the procedures that I must go through"

"What do you mean?" Sandy asked

"To be completely honest and this does not leave this room… I am happy for Seth that finally those guys got some of there own treatment. I see the same handful of kids in here everyday because those boys are picking on them, but there parents are very influential people and they are some of our star players so the bored frowns upon on punishing them. As for me I think they should be expelled"

Seth smiled while Sandy just nodded his head "So what is Seth's punishment?"

"Well for appearance I will give him 1 week of dentition with me personally and Seth if I am not in my office when you get here just go home" Mr. Kim then winked

Seth nodded his head showing his understanding.

"That's it?" Sandy asked somewhat unhappy

"Is something wrong Mr. Cohen?"

"Is this because my wife is gone?" Sandy asked not wanting the pity to start already

"Not at all, I heard rumors but honestly I didn't believe them"

"Oh" Sandy said apologetic

"I am sorry to both of you" She said

"Thanks" they both muttered

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

Both men got up and walked out of the office "I don't think I will ever get used to that" Sandy said nodding his head back to Mrs. Kim's office

"The pity?" Seth asked

"Yeah"

"Me either, I don't know how Ryan deals with it"

Seth just shrugged his shoulders "Were gunna have to get used to it"

"She might come home soon" Sandy said trying to reassure himself more then Seth

"Whatever you have to tell yourself dad" Seth said sadly "I am going to class"

* * *

Seth and Summer were sitting at the table carrying on there usually banter. Marissa and Ryan walked up setting there food down.

"So is it true?" Ryan asked

"Is what true?" Seth asked playing dumb

Marissa rolled her eyes "Did you beat up one of the water polo players?"

Seth just shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face and both Ryan and Marissa looked shocked.

"I didn't know you had it in you" Ryan said after a moments pause

"I didn't either"

"What did Sandy say?" Summer asked finally joining the conversation

"Nothing really" Seth said then taking a drink of his water.

"Hey Seth" one of the cheerleaders said as she walked by. This left everyone in the core 4 confused. She even smiled at him before turning away.

"What the hell was that?" Summer asked showing her jealousy

"I believe that was the head cheerleader flirting with Seth" Marissa said

Summer glared at her "But Why?" she said glaring at the girl as she walked away

Seth laughed to himself "Aww is Summer jealous"

"Can it Cohen, I'm not in the mood"

Seth's smile grew "Summer you have nothing to worry about" he said rubbing her back trying to reassure her.

"I know that, doesn't mean I like it"

"I'm sure it will wear off" Ryan said causing Seth to look a little offended

"And fast" Marissa added causing Seth's look to get more serious

"Thanks you two" he said offended now Summer had a smirk on her face

"Cohen your such a dork" she giggled and Seth's face returned to normal as he looked over at Summer. He gave her a quick kiss then began eating his food and going into details about the happenings of his fight.

* * *

Sandy Cohen was trying everything to find his wife and nothing was working. He wouldn't let Seth and Ryan know because he didn't want to get there hopes up, but his hopes were falling. He got up and went to the kitchen he made Seth and Ryan go to school so that he would have the whole day to look for Kirsten he had went to all the hotels in Newport. Nothing. HE tried calling her cell phone. That was dead. He called in a favor at the D.A. office. Still Nothing. He drove around Newport, but that was cut short when he was called into the school. Now he was at and just checked the credit card statement. Again nothing. He really didn't know what else he could do. He looked at the clock and let out a frustrated sigh. He grabbed his car keys and figured he should go back out and look for her.

* * *

The Core 4 walked into the Cohen house and all of them got quite by the silence of the house. They were all used to coming home and Kirsten and Sandy already being home talking in the kitchen. Now there was just silence.

"This is weird" Seth said

"Yeah" the other three agreed

They all walked slowly into the kitchen as if they were hoping suddenly Kirsten and Sandy would appear, but there was nobody. Seth sighed suddenly his good mood was gone. "I am gunna go start on my homework" he mumbled before turning around and going upstairs. They all watched concerned.

"I am gunna go talk to him" Summer said quickly before following him.

Ryan sighed "C'mon lets go to the pool house" Ryan said grabbing Marissa hand and leading her out of the room, not wanting a reminder.

* * *

"Cohen" Summer said as she walked in his room. He was sitting at his desk some textbook open but you could tell from his facial expression that he was doing nothing but thinking. He didn't even bother to look up at Summer because he didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't have much masculinity and this wasn't going to take everything from him.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked

Seth just shook his head no because he knew his voice would crack if he tried speaking.

Summer walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her from behind him. Seth let silent tears fall. They stayed like that for 10 minutes when they heard a knock at the front door open. Seth quickly wiped his eyes and stood up. Summer had already backed up. Seth was up and pulling her towards the door. As they came down the stairs Ryan was opening the front door.

"Hi we are looking for a Mr. Cohen" a police officer said

They were all scared "He's not here" Ryan said

"Do you know how we can reach him, its about his wife"

Seth was now downstairs "Is she okay?" he asked worried

"That is confidential information"

"That's my mom, I have a right to know" Seth said getting angry

Ryan grabbed Seth's arm to stop him from doing anything too stupid.

"Cohen, just go call your dad" Summer said trying to do the same as Ryan.

Seth glared at the officer for a moment before walking away. When he was out of the room Summer muttered an apology.

"It's nothing, I know how the kid feels but I could lose my job if I start talking to just anyone"

They all nodded there heads and Seth walked back into the room. "He is 5 minutes away, he said you can come in"

Both officers stepped inside "This is a nice house" one of them said trying to cut the tension

"Yeah" Marissa said while the other three just looked lost. "Can I get anyone something to drink?" she offered

Summer looked up at Marissa shocked. Seth looked over at Marissa amused "You are going to be the next Julie Cooper for sure" he joked

Ryan and Summer both held back there laughs while Marissa was now shocked "Excuse me for being polite"

"Or a newpsie" Seth added

Marissa rolled her eyes "Your lucky there are cops here otherwise I would kill you"

Everyone but Marissa was smiling when Sandy walked into the house. "What is going on?" he asked confused

"Marissa is the next Julie Cooper" Seth said

Sandy grew even more confused "We will get back to that , what can I do for you two gentlemen?" Sandy asked the officers

"We should speak in private"

Sandy looked at the for teenagers who now looked worried. "This is fine"

The officer looked around and sighed "We found your wife"


End file.
